Better Late than Never
by Simply Marina
Summary: What if the doctors didn't think they rescue Jasper in time during 'The Griffin Gang? How would Maggie feel? Characters are OOC and it's a Jaggie oneshot.


**For episode 'The Griffin Gang'. **

…

A sigh flew out of my lips. "Don't worry Jasper. Everyone is doing everything they can to help."

He keeps breathing unevenly. I look around and saw most of my peers surrounding me in hospital beds and gurneys. Why would this happen to me, out of all people? I absolutely despise this scenario. I'm helpless and don't know what do to, and those articles are my two worst enemies.

Henry should be back by now. We only have a few minutes left till… everyone dying. I shake my head to get rid of that thought.

There is only one minute left for Jasper. "There won't be enough time to save him," The doctor explains to Mr. Bartlett and me. There was nothing I could do now. Nothing at all. So in these last few seconds, I held Jasper's warm, soft hand in my gloved one and give it a gentle squeeze.

And then I realize I took Jasper for granted. And he was gone… forever. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't tell him to stop messing up our projects or good luck on getting into Yale. I couldn't even tell him how I had really felt when he asked me out. I never realized this, but then again, I never knew he was there for me till he was gone. I know, it sounds dramatic, but it was true.

"I'm holding your hand for the last time so I can remind myself why it is that I feel like this…" I explain.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," I continue. "I'm sorry I rejected you. I'm sorry that I have a short temper. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you." An unpermitted tear slides down my cheek as I continue. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I wish I could save you…" And as my final thought, I tell him the reason I'm apologizing. "I'm sorry I took you for granted. I -" I inhale deeply and end my apology. "I'm sorry I didn't say I love you."

His unsteady inhales suddenly slow down. He stops moaning. Jasper isn't moving.

And I start bawling. I cried for everything I couldn't have with him. I cried for our "frenemy" relationship. I cried because he left me alone is this huge ominous world, where you can't trust anyone but yourself.

Shouting occurs from behind me. I turn around and see Henry in the arms of two doctors. They are struggling to hold him back from the patients.

"Stop!" The head doctor yells. "He is okay." Henry approaches her serious face. "You were right about the silver. Let's hope you're right about this too." She takes the vaccine and goes to some others doctors to prepare the shot.

Henry approaches me. "It's too late for Jasper," I tell him. "He's… he's dead." I start crying as loud as I can, as hard as I can. Maybe Jasper will hear my pathetic crying and come back to me. 'Yeah… that's likely,' I argue with myself. 'He's dead. You are too late. It's finished.'

"I know you loved him, Mags," Henry says, and puts a hand on my shoulder. I welcome him to comfort me. The small amount of makeup I wear, just for Jasper (so he'll think I'm pretty), is running down my face. I cover my face with my hands in attempt to be quieter.

The doctor rushes over and cleans a portion of Jasper's arm. She injects him with the vaccine, but tells us it may be too late for "this young man."

So with my ugly face and pathetic life, I tell Henry that I'm going home. He nods and says good-bye. As I leave the museum with my messenger bag, I remember that Jasper called me the mailman because I wore it. I would do anything to hear one of his no-good jokes right now.

"Margaret! Wait one moment," Mr. Bartlett calls, right before I'm about to leave.

"Yes?" I turn around. He holds out a small box you see wedding rings being held in.

"Jasper told me, awhile ago, he wanted to buy a ring. For his love interest," He starts. "Seeing that you were the only one that he had a crush on, I expect this belongs to you." He hands me the box. "Since he can't give it to you now, I hope you don't mind me giving this to you."

Some more tears rolled down my entirely wet face. "Thank you." And with the box in my hand, I walk- no, wait- run out of the building. The park across the street is quiet. I guess sometimes it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you that way. So I run across the street and sit down on a park bench. It's a full moon tonight, and the clouds are floating around mysteriously.

I examine the box. It is velvet in navy blue. The shimmer given off by the moonlight has a strange oceanic aurora. After quietly opening the box, I gasp inaudibly. On a sterling silver band was a glowing Caribbean blue color, with cool green undertones. The entire effect was tropical. Realizing this was an aquamarine, my favorite gemstone and birthstone, I knew Jasper had really thought about this, long and hard. I yank off my pendant necklace, a simple silver strand with a clay horse charm, and string the ring onto the necklace. After taking the clay horse off, I clasp the necklace together on my neck. The horse was put safely in my pocket. I started my long walk home, promising never to take the necklace off.

After going home and practically ignoring my dad (the only conversation that occurred was about chores) I dozed off in a painful, silent sleep.

…

My dad was at work early again, so I was home alone. The day consisted of me being on autopilot. I did all of my schoolwork. I ate lunch. I did my homework. I answered all the questions right on the pop quiz, and I ignored Henry, which sparked up some gossip. I chose to just look straight ahead to my destination instead of arguing… like always arguing with Jasper. Today was just one of those days where everything I did reminded me of him and everything I heard somehow related to him. I hate today because it reminded me of the one thing I don't have. Meanwhile, the gossip girls at school kept whispering around me. I hear their whispers and snickering everywhere I go. I could tell a few of the words like 'heartbroken' and 'death'. I try to ignore it. It keeps coming back. I went to the nurse and told her I didn't feel good. She let me go home early, thank goodness. Don't know how long I'd last in that school.

At around three o'clock, Henry calls my home phone, but it keeps ringing. After voicemail comes on, Henry says on the other line, "I need you to come here right now. It's an emergency." I roll my eyes and grumble how boys were so unfair, uncollected, and cruel. The Bartlett's home was only a few houses away, so walking was my option. The day was perfect: clear skies, gorgeous yellow sun, and everyone being happy, except for me. Was I the only one not pleased with the world?

I approach the stairs of the house. The Bartlett's home was welcoming. A red balloon was tied to the mailbox… whatever.

I walk right up and ring the doorbell. Mr. Bartlett smiles and opens the door. "Welcome, Margaret."

I half-smile. "Call me Maggie."

"Well, Henry is waiting upstairs for you, Maggie."

"Thanks." I unhappily walk up the stairs, realizing this is—I mean was—Jaspers' room.

The door is shut, so I quietly knock. "Come in," says Henry.

I walk in not feeling very happy. The door shuts behind me and Henry says "Turn around and close your eyes."

So I did. No big deal. "And… open them." While I lift my eyelids quite quickly, Henry reveals the most amazing thing in the entire world. My heart is pounding like an earthquake, eyes wider than the Pacific Ocean. There in a pair of worn out jeans, a t-shirt, and v-neck sweater on top, was the only person that would make me feel so incredibly amazing that I would become the most girlish female specimen in the entire universe. _Jasper. _

I blankly point at him and tears started pouring down my cheeks. He walks towards me and then stares at my puffy red eyes. He takes his hands in mine, smirks and says "Miss me?" And then, out of all things that could happen to, sarcastic, witty, clever, goody-two-shoes me, I smiled. It was a true smile, which I hadn't done in a few days. Senses flooded over me like high tide. Sadness, guilt, confusion, conflicted, frightened, and burdens were lifted off my shoulders.

I threw my arms around him, like how the girl always does in a sappy romance movie. He slid his arms around my petite waist and hugged backed, like a reassurance for everything. "Sorry," he apologizes.

"For what?" I ask, puzzled. I release him from the hug but keep my arms around his neck.

"For scaring the crap out of you," He answers, smiling. I smile back and hug him once more.

Henry slipped out of the room.

It was there, at the turning point, when I knew that my life that I knew everything would be okay. I didn't need to be the girl with the brains, the girl with the most pathetic mind in Smithson history, or anything else. Jasper was with me and he was okay.

"You have to tell me everything that happened," I say, finally releasing him from the hug. He lets go, and takes my hand to his bed. Jasper lays down on it, and invites me to join him by patting the spot next to me. I readily agree. He slyly laces his fingers through mine.

"Apparently they'd given me the vaccine with six seconds of life left in me. It took me a little longer to recover than others at school, and I didn't have enough energy to do much. Henry told me afterschool that you wouldn't talk to him, so I just planned this little surprise instead. Pretty clever, huh?" He says.

"You almost had me go into a depression," I say, trying to sound stern. A smile broke through on my face, unpermitted.

"Well, if it was you almost dying, I would've done the same thing," Jasper smiles.

"You're a lot sweeter to me than I give you credit for," I note.

"You're a lot nicer than I give your credit for…" He responds. "…Most of the time." He laughs.

"That was almost really sweet," I tell him. I look at the ceiling and see little glow in the dark, plastic stars.

"Let me try again then. You're a lot cuter than I used to give you credit for," He smiles.

"Now you're just being sappy," I say.

"Well, I'm not lying. Do you know how long I've waited just to hold your hand?" asks Jasper.

"How long?" I question, truly intrigued.

"Three freaking years," He answers.

I ponder on that thought. He liked me for that long? That really made my day… well, other than the fact that he's still alive, of course.

"So you were 'attracted' to me since 7th grade," I smirk, putting air quotes around attracted. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah" Jasper responds shyly.

"Prove it," I smirk, teasing him, of course.

"Really?" He asks, surprisingly.

"If you want to," I answer.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice there, Jasper," I grin.

"No, seriously." He responds.

"Why are you asking to ask a question?"

"`Cause if I just did do the thing I want to ask you about, you'd probably kick my butt." He laughs.

"You know I'd kick your butt. What's the question?"

"Can I kiss you?" He asks nervously.

"Yes," I say, smiling extremely wide.

He leans in slowly, my lips meet with his and it felt really light! It was different, nonetheless, really nice. So I close my eyes and kind of melt into the kiss. It seemed to last only a few seconds until he pulls away. I open up my eyes slowly to see his reaction.

"Wow," I say, still in shock.

"Yeah…" He says, dazed. I laugh.

"I'm really glad you're okay."

"Me too, Mags. Nice necklace, by the way," he replies.

"Thanks. I got it from my best friend," I say.

"And boyfriend," He adds.

"Boyfriend? Technically, you never asked me out with a 'yes' as a response," I note.

"Fine then. Maggie Victoria Winnock, will you go out with me?"

"What do you think I'll say?" I question.

"Yes?"

"Absolutely."

…


End file.
